


Feednight

by nightmarefluff



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Gen, Movie Night, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefluff/pseuds/nightmarefluff
Summary: soap nights in the feed(ART brings the sensorydata bites/popcorn)
Relationships: Murderbot/Soap Operas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quae_bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quae_bookmarks/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is why i shouldn'y fiddle w stuff, but it was there, so.


End file.
